


The One Who Is Perfect for Me

by moonfairydoll



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairydoll/pseuds/moonfairydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine receives a surprise visit on the day of his graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Is Perfect for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own take on a post-4x04 fix-it fic. It’s been literally years since I’ve written anything. This is also my very first Glee fic, so I hope you like it! Thank you to my lovely beta: cocktail-party-in-an-abattoir at Tumblr. (Title taken from the Darren Criss song “Even Though”.)

**Graduation Day – 2013**

Blaine Anderson walked slowly, but firmly through McKinley High’s parking lot—cap and gown clutched under his right arm and his diploma and his car keys in his left hand. He did it. He survived McKinley. He survived glee club.  He survived high school. He was done with it all and could finally move on. The ceremony was nice enough and not too long. His parents couldn’t attend, as they were in Europe on business, and his brother had landed a small part on some TV show, so he couldn’t be there either. But Blaine didn’t care—he was used to being alone. He had gotten pretty good at it since his breakup with  Kurt a few months before.

Kurt… his beautiful Kurt. Boy, did he screw _that_ up. His mind wandered to a time when they were happy together; when their love was enough for them to conquer anything. Anything, that is, until he made the worst mistake of his life.

After the breakup they tried to stay friends, but it was never the same as when they first met. Slowly but surely, the casual texts, e-mails, and calls that they found themselves exchanging in order to try to restore their friendship came to an end.

He was pulled out of his reverie by the celebratory sounds of his former classmates. He smiled politely as he made his way to his car. He was so glad that this part of his life was finally over. He never quite fit in at McKinley, nor made any real friends of his own there. He encountered Tina, who was still wearing her own cap and gown, in the middle of the parking lot. She proceeded to pull him into a big hug while happily stating: “We did it! We graduated, Blaine!” Blaine couldn’t help but laugh and hug her back. Tina released him, gave him a big smile, and went on her way to celebrate with the rest of their classmates.

He let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding and kept walking towards his car. Everyone was going to meet up later at Breadstix to celebrate, but he had excused himself, saying he had a family matter to attend. It was a complete lie, but no one even noticed—it’s not like anybody even knew much about his life outside of school.

As his car came into sight a familiar voice startled him. “Blaine!”

It was Kurt. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even realized Kurt was following him.

He turned around slowly as his breath caught in his throat. There he was: Kurt, who looked even more gorgeous than the last time he had laid eyes on him on that fateful night in Battery Park.

“Kurt,” was all his voice allowed him to say. He waited for Kurt to speak.

Kurt walked the few feet that separated them and came to a stop in front of him. “Congratulations!” He tried to appear as cheery as possible to hide his ever growing nerves.

Blaine cleared his throat and offered his thanks.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them knowing what to do or say. Blaine was the first to break the silence.

“What are you doing here, Kurt?” His brow slightly furrowed.

“I came to see my friends graduate.”

“Oh.” Disappointment spread through Blaine’s body. Of course Kurt came to see his friends. _Why would he come all the way from New York just to see his cheating ex-boyfriend?_ Blaine mentally berated himself.

“And you, too, of course,” Kurt added with a small smile.

Blaine didn’t know how to respond to that last sentence, so an awkward silence fell upon them once again.

“I didn’t see your parents inside,” Kurt started, hand gesturing slightly towards the school building.

Blaine nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking at the ground while he shrugged. “They couldn’t make it. They’re in Europe; some business thing. They sent me a bouquet of flowers, though, and a check with a note attached that read: ' _Congratulations! Good luck in New York.'”_

Kurt simply nodded, feeling slightly angry with the Andersons for not even bothering to come to their son’s high school graduation.

Suddenly Blaine’s words burned through his brain. _New York? Blaine was still planning on moving to New York?_

“You’re going to New York?” Kurt’s voice came out soft and filled with hope.

Blaine stared at the man in front of him for a moment, almost drowning in Kurt’s stunning blue-green eyes.

He shrugged once again as he answered. “Maybe… I got accepted into NYU, among some other colleges, but I’m not really sure where I’m headed. All I know is that I just need to get out of this town, you know?”

Kurt suddenly felt deflated and struggled to keep his breath calm. There were so many things he wanted to say to Blaine. He wanted to let him know that he still loved him; that these last few months apart had been hell; that he forgave him completely and wanted nothing more than to be with him once more.

But the words were stuck in his throat and he didn’t know how to get them out.

Blaine couldn’t stand there any longer; being so close to Kurt and unable to touch him, hug him, or kiss him. He let out a shaky breath. Unshed tears made his golden eyes shine. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Um, I better get going. It was nice seeing you again. Take care.”

He felt his heart ache as he turned around and finished walking towards his car. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get as far away from Kurt as humanly possible. It was too much, too sudden, too painful. He could barely breathe and fought to keep his tears at bay. He unlocked the door to the driver’s seat and held it open for a moment as he tried unsuccessfully to calm his breathing. He then proceeded to throw his cap, gown, and diploma in the back seat, keeping his car keys in his hand.

He looked up to find Kurt walking towards him.

He felt Kurt’s warm hand wrap around his on the car door. The simple touch felt like fire rushing through his veins.

“Wait…” A hint of desperation could be heard in Kurt’s plea. “Don’t go yet.”

It was barely a whisper and Blaine felt as if he could die in that very moment. He looked down at their hands, still wrapped together on the car door, and then back at Kurt’s face.

“I should go, Kurt.”

“Please…” Kurt couldn’t say anything more. All he knew was that he couldn’t let Blaine go just yet.

Blaine moved to close the car door. Kurt let his hand fall to his side.

“What are we doing?” Blaine’s voice was thick with emotion.

“I just…” Kurt hesitated, unsure of what to say.

“I need to tell you something,” he started again.

Blaine looked at him with questioning eyes.

“There’s nothing left to say, Kurt. I broke us. I ruined what we had. I hurt you so bad, and it doesn’t matter how sorry I am because it won’t change what I did to you. And I know we tried being friends again, but that obviously didn’t work, and it only made everything all the more painful for both of us.”

A single tear managed to escape and fall freely down Blaine’s cheek, his breath shaky and his heart pounding loudly.

Kurt’s hand automatically made its way towards Blaine’s face and his thumb caught the wayward tear. Blaine’s eyes closed for a moment as he allowed himself to lean into the familiar touch.

“Yes, you did. You did hurt me, a lot. I felt like I was going to die—but I hurt you, too.” Kurt’s voice cracked a little at the end.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at Kurt’s face in confusion. He slowly began shaking his head from side to side as he replied: “No, Kurt… what are you talking about? I’m the one that hurt you. I’m the one who can never make up for the pain I have caused you.”

At that moment Kurt gave in to his deep desire to be close to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him tight. After the initial shock, Blaine sighed and allowed himself to just feel Kurt’s body as it pressed against his.

“I forgot,” Kurt whispered in Blaine’s ear, his breath soft and warm against his skin.

Blaine swallowed hard as his arms finally caught up with the rest of his body and wrapped themselves around Kurt’s lean figure. “What did you forget?”

“You,” Kurt stated simply, as if that was enough explanation.

He continued: “I forgot how truly lonely you were—even before I left for New York—and not in the same way that I was lonely.  I was missing you so much, Blaine, but I had my family, my friends, and a place where I could be myself. I had New York. I had support that you’ve never had. I forgot how hard your transfer to McKinley had truly been last year. I forgot about the problems you have with your family. I forgot all that you have been through, but mostly I forgot you. I did exactly what I promised I wouldn’t do. I said goodbye without actually speaking the word. I said goodbye with my actions. I got so wrapped up in myself and my new life that I forgot you. I left you behind. I moved on and I am so sorry!”

Kurt let out a harsh breath and stepped back, his hands coming to rest on Blaine’s shoulders. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he took in the look on Blaine’s face. His tears were reflected in golden eyes.

Blaine finally spoke: “Even if all that is true, it still doesn’t excuse what I did to you; what I did to _us_.”

“I don’t care anymore, Blaine! All I want is to be with you again; to be yours once more.”

“I am so far from perfect! And you deserve perfect, Kurt!”

“I don’t need perfect, Blaine… I just need the one that is perfect for me and that’s you. It always will be you!”

Blaine choked on a sob and bowed his head.

“I love you so much.” Kurt’s whispered confession sent thrills down Blaine’s spine. He looked back up and asked: “How can you still love me after what I did?”

“That’s love for ya: always doing what doesn’t make sense,” Kurt joked, a timid smile appearing on his face.

“Kurt…” Blaine’s voice came out a bit hoarsely. “I am so sorry—so, _so_ sorry.”

Blaine started sobbing then and Kurt scooped him up in his arms again, holding him tight. “I know,” Kurt whispered.

Blaine cried in Kurt’s arms. For the first time since they broke up, he felt the pain that lived just underneath the surface melt away with his tears. He had cried so many times after the breakup, but the pain always remained, sharp and unyielding.

A sudden peace came over him as he sighed, his face buried in Kurt’s neck taking in the most familiar scent. His sobs slowly subsided and he let himself just be.

He was imperfect Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel had forgiven his sin and still loved him; still wanted him.

It was in that moment that both of them realized just how quiet the school parking lot had become. Only a few cars were left and most of the students had gone to celebrate elsewhere. They also started to notice how the sky had turned a bit gray as clouds rolled in with the promise of rain.

A single raindrop fell on one of Kurt’s hands that were placed upon Blaine’s shoulders. He pulled back just enough to look Blaine directly in the eyes. Gold met sapphire as they rested their foreheads together. Their breathing was almost synchronized as nerves, doubts, and fears gave way to something more, something primal: a need to be together once more; a need to become one.

Kurt moved slowly as he approached Blaine’s mouth with his own and just as their lips were about to touch a heavy rain fell upon them. They both shrieked at the cold drops striking them like needles.

Blaine quickly opened the driver’s door and practically shoved Kurt inside the car. Kurt climbed in and made his way to the passenger seat with Blaine following close behind.

Blaine shut the car door as they took in each other’s appearances. They were completely drenched. They were breathing hard and looking at one another with amusement. Then they laughed. They laughed so hard that tears were rolling down their cheeks. They laughed and laughed like neither of them had done in such a long time. That laugh that made Kurt put his hand up to his mouth and made Blaine’s eyes close almost completely.

Their laughter slowly went away, their breathing was back to normal, and suddenly they went after each other—lips crashing almost painfully, tongues deliciously exploring, and hands desperately seeking something to hold onto in the cramped space. The heat emanating from their bodies contrasted painfully with the cold and wetness of their clothes.

Their need for air surpassed their deep desire to stay connected, so Kurt broke the kiss first—both breathing in unison. They stayed close to one another, not wanting to lose the warmth of each other’s bodies.

Their clothes started to cling to their bodies and Kurt suddenly shivered in Blaine’s arms. The rain was still coming down so heavily that they couldn’t see much through the car’s windows.

“You’re cold,” Blaine stated simply.

“We should go somewhere warm. Want to go get some coffee?” he asked, wanting to sound nonchalant; like his world hadn’t just been flipped upside down.

His hand went to put the key in the ignition when he was stopped by Kurt.

“No.”

Blaine looked at him, clearly confused. Kurt took a deep breath and continued: “I want to go to your house.”

Blaine felt as if the air had just been punched out of him. He just nodded and replied in a breathless whisper: “Okay.”

He turned the key and as he moved to put on his seatbelt, he stopped for second. He took Kurt’s hand in his and interlaced their fingers, bringing them up to his mouth and kissing the soft skin. Tears started to pool in his hazel eyes as he expressed: “I love you so much, Kurt.”

Kurt’s throat almost closed with the emotion swelling inside him. “I love you, too. Now let’s go ‘cause I’m freezing!” He joked as he gave a big, bright smile—that smile that made his face crinkle in that adorable way that drove Blaine crazy.

Blaine bowed his head and laughed. And just like that they were _them_ again.

As they drove out of the William McKinley High School parking lot they mentally said goodbye to old friends, old habits, and painful memories. They said goodbye to their childhood, to their innocence, to high school.

As they looked into the future they realized that, as long as they were together, they would be able to survive everything life would throw at them. They knew it wouldn’t be easy, but it was worth it.

Neither of them was perfect. They both had flaws, they both made mistakes, and so it was with that knowledge that they braced themselves for whatever fate had in store for them.

And in that moment, as they drove off to start the next chapter of their epic love story, they came to the conclusion that they were only perfect for each other and that was more than enough.


End file.
